Ready Aim Fire
by Science Swear
Summary: UA-REWRITE OF AVENGERS SEQUEL TO WHAT YOU KNOW- This is what my last few fics have been leading up to. Ellie's fully realized who she is, and what's happened since her dad, Tony Stark, said those four words that sent her world spinning. And now they have to face aliens, and Loki, God of Mischief. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Why don't you read and find out? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. First chapter-first official posting of my Avengers fic. Guys, please, tell me what you're thinking. That's all I'm going to ask, becuase I've worked for months, almost a year on an Avengers fic. And this one...this one seems to be the one that I can live with posting. I've gone over this fic, over and over in my head. This is it, guys, this is what the last three fics have been building up to. This is gonna be GOOD. At least...I hope you guys will think it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel.**

* * *

I frowned, when my phone beeped. I turned to Fury, but he nodded, and I took off, trying to stop the man before he escaped.

"CAPTAIN ROGERS, WAIT!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. As I reached him, and tried to stop him, he shoved me, sending me flying across the floor. I almost went out the window, but Fury stopped me. I winced, when his boot landed on the shoulder the Captain had shoved-I could feel a major bruise forming already. It might've even been shoved out of it's socket.

"Miss Stark, are you-"

"Fine. We have to go, Fury, he's escaping." He helped me to stand back up, and I cradled my arm, running down the stairs to the vehicles.

We caught him in Times Square, surrounding him. He was looking around, completely lost, before I stepped out and spoke up.

"Captain Rogers." He turned to me, his eyes going wide. He saw the resemblence, he was seeing her. And that's exactly why Fury brought me into this. I smiled softly. "I'm sorry for the show back there. Patchy the Pirate here thought it would be best to break it to you slowly."

"Break _what?" _He paused for a second, his darker blonde eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Who are you?" I avoided the second question, answering his first one. I didn't even hesitate.

"You've been asleep, soldier. For almost seventy years." He frowned even further. But he didn't let the shock show. He was angry-he wanted to know who I was. He stepped forward, staring me down.

"Who are you." I smiled softly, and patted his cheek.

"Later, Cap." He turned around, staring around at the buildings. But he was thinking about her, I could see it in how he held himself, how he really wasn't looking at the scenery. "You gonna be okay?" He paused.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just...I had a date."

* * *

Doctor Selvig and I shared a look, as Fury entered the room. Adam was by his side, I knew Agent Hill was somewhere. Coulson was still handling evac, and the Hawk was in his nest.

"Talk to me, Stark." I turned to Fury, shrugging again.

"I got no clue, matey. She just started up on her own-Doctor Selvig and I were both out of the room."

"I know you guys have a schedule, and Ellie, you were the one who was supposed to be in the room." I grimaced. Fury raised a brow. I sighed.

"The Capsicle called me, he wanted an opinion on a book he was reading. I stepped out of the room because the Tesseract interferes with the wi-fi." Fury sighed. I raised my hands in defense. "It's not my fault you gave me two jobs." Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, crossing his arms.

"Doctor Selvig, is there anything you know for certain."

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said, stepping away from it along with me. Fury was getting even more impatient.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He asked. "If so, you've been around Miss Stark for far too long."

"No, sir. It's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." Doctor Selvig said, as we joined Fury as he walked over to the Tesseract, standing on either side of him.

"I assume you pulled the plug." I shook my head. Doctor Selvig replied.

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on." He turned a corner, and I went with him, speaking up again.

"If she reaches peak power-" Fury cut me off, stopping me in my tracks.

"We prepared for this, Stark. Harnessing energy from space." I shook my head. Doctor Selvig went to work on his computer, and I turned to Fury.

"But we don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful. Low levels of gamma radiation." Fury turned away from the Cube, and back to me, looking me in the eye.

"That can be harmful." He paused. "Where's Agent Barton?" Doctor Selvig scoffed.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." He said, turning back to his computer. Fury pulled out his walkie talkie, and I stood next to Doctor Selvig, conversing with him over what to do. Fury waited at the bottom of the tree Barton made his nest in, and then they approached.

"Well, I see better from a distance." Hawkeye replied to something Fury said.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" One of the researchers turned around the corner, getting my attention.

"Miss Stark, it's spiking again." I looked at Selvig, and he went over to deal with it, leaving me to work on the calculations. If only...

"No one's come or gone." Barton's voice was breaking through my barrier. "Selvig and Stark are clean. No contacts, no IMs."

"What about Ellie's father."

"She hasn't spoken to Tony in months, Miss Potts either. She hasn't spoken to anyone at Stark Industries in a year. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't on this end." Fury frowned. So did Selvig, but I'd been considering it all along. I couldn't find anything.

"'At this end'?" Fury asked. Barton nodded.

"Yeah. The Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." I turned back to the calculations, but looked up, as the energy of the Cube started to crackle.

Every head turned. I felt Adam move next to me, reach out and grab my hand, squeezing it tightly, pulling me right up against him. I squeezed back, pressing myself to him, sticking to him like glue. Like gravity was forcing us together-a magnetic force. Jesus, that sounds cheesy.

A beam of energy shot out of the Cube. It created what looked to be a portal-a door. It opened from both sides, just as the Hawk had stated. The energy built up, and as soon as it built up enough, the portal disappeared with an explosion of the energy. The energy rose, building up and settling in the ceiling. When I looked back down, and at the platform where the portal had formed, there was a figure there, kneeling. The figure looked as if it was burning, and a few agents approached the figure slowly, with their weapons armed and ready. Adam moved to stand in front of me, shielding me-from what, I wasn't sure. He was just being overprotective. The usual Adam.

The figure raised his head. He smirked, and chuckled darkly. He stood, holding a sceptre in his hand, with his arms out at his sides.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury called. The man lifted his sceptre-spear-thing, looking over it-and then he fired something from it. He aimed it at Fury, but it flew right over mine and Adam's heads, hitting a computer. The energy beam was almost exactly like the one from the Tesseract, I could see it. Fury hit the ground as well as Hawkeye, and some agents started firing their weapons. Adam joined them. The man attacked them, stabbing one of the agents with his spear-sceptre-energy-shooting-thing. He then turned suddenly, ricoceting the bullets that were fired at him by the other agents, and hitting them both with those bullets. He fired his sceptre once more, knowing a lab assistant out. He spun around as another agent attacked him, slicing that agent with his sceptre. Hawkeye, and Adam both started firing at the man, as well as three more agents. He was hit, but wasn't affected. He fired his sceptre again, but Hawkeye and Adam both rolled out of the way, and the beam hit the other agents, as well as a couple more lab assistants.

He knocked out literally every person in the room. I stayed hidden, with Adam by my side, squeezing his hand in a death grip.

As Barton got up, the man grabbed him, twisting his arm around so they were face to face. The man smirked. "You have heart." He stated simply, tapping Barton's chest with his sceptre. I turned to check on Fury, who was trying to collect the Tesseract and run. He gestured with his eyes to the exit. Adam looked at me, and we both nodded, crawling as quietly as possible toward the exit. When we reached Fury, we both stood, tiptoeing towards the exit. But the man stopped us.

"Please don't." We stopped in our tracks, with our backs towards him. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury replied over his shoulder.

"Of course it does." The man said simply. "I've come too far for anything else." Fury turned, as well as Adam. I paused, my eyes going wide as he said his next words. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." I bit my lip, as well as biting back a scoff/laugh.

"Loki, brother of Thor." Erik stated. My eyes went wide. Shit.

"We have no quarrel with your people." I said and turned finally, facing Loki, looking him dead in the eyes.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." I frowned.

"Are you planning to step on us?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." He glanced at Erik, and then turned back to me, smirking. Adam was fidgeting, with mere millimeters keeping our bodies from touching.

"Free from what, Princey?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," he spun around, pressing his sceptre into Erik's chest, "you will know peace."

"Yeah, you say 'peace,' but I kinda think you mean another thing."

"Sir, Miss Stark is stalling." I frowned, watching as Barton approached Loki. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. She means to bury us." I smirked.

"Like the pharoahs. And yes, Erik, the portal is collapsing in on itself. And we've got two minutes to get the hell out of here." Erik looked away from the computer and at Loki. Loki turned to Hawkeye.

"Well, then." Barton pulled his gun. My eyes went wide, and Adam grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him. Fury was hit. He dropped, Barton picked up the Cube and shot both me and Adam to keep us down. He hit my side, but it was just a flesh wound. Adam was hit in the leg-it went clean through.

Fury pulled out his talkie, getting a hold of Hill.

"Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned." Fury stood up, carrying Adam with him. I got up on my own, trying my best to dig out the bullet. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" He put his talkie away, and literally threw Adam over his shoulder, moving faster. I followed-but I couldn't ignore the pain.

"We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go." I heard Coulson say over the walkie, and rolled my eyes. Well, duh!

We managed to make it out the doors, and into a hellicopter waiting outside. Adam was placed into a seat, and I squatted behind the front seats, but kept out of his sight as I tried to dig for the bullet again. We were above the ground just as the landing pad began to crumble.

The portal finally collapsed in on itself, and it took the entire base with it. A wave was sent out across the landing pad, and then shot right out across the rest of the base. The base sunk in along with the portal. My eyes went wide.

"Oh my God."

"Ellie, love, what are you doing down there?" I bit my lip, turning to look Adam in the eyes. He sighed. "Come here, I have something to get that bullet out." I stood, and perched on the arm of the seat he was sitting in. He pulled my top away, getting a look at the entry wound, and I turned away so that I wouldn't see what he was doing. I _really_ hate bullets.

The hellicopter made it over the base, and we caught Loki, Selvig and Barton as they just made it out of the base. Fury opened the door, and shot at the vehicle. Loki, in turn, blasted the hellicopter and sent it flying to the ground. Fury jumped out-Adam and I rolled out after him, landing with a hard thump on the ground, me landing on top of Adam. He groaned.

Fury kept on shooting, and I got off of Adam quickly, shooting at them as well...but it was too late. They were gone. Fury stood, and I sighed, throwing myself down onto the ground, wincing at the pain in my side. The bullet was still there.

"Director?" I heard Coulson over the radio. "Director Fury, do you copy?" Fury pulled out his walkie, holding it up to his face.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force." He turned, getting a quick look at us. "I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." I cursed myself in my head, covering my face up with my hands. I should've just stuck to the job, dammit, I shouldn't have focused on anything else.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." Fury demanded, looking in the distance, where the stolen vehicle had disappeared into the night.

"Roger that." Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Coulson asked Fury. Fury turned to me, and looked me in the eyes. I bit my lip, looking up at the sky, but took my own walkie out.

"We assemble."


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, so here's chapter two. I'm just gonna stop apologizing for taking so long, because writing is hard, and I just couldn't get into it until now. So let's go on to do some replies.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_Lover of Reid:_** Yeah, I thought Fury would assign Ellie to talk with Cap. And she is indeed related to Peggy, she is her granddaughter. You'll find out in this chapter whether Coulson talks to Tony or not, and also, considering that she was in New Mexico when Loki tried to get rid of Thor, I figured she'd have a couple things to say to him after that.**

_ig-once-upon-a-timer:_** ...You read all my stories in less than a day? Holy shit, dude, that's dedication. Thanks for that! And here is your update-I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers, or anything Marvel related.**

* * *

I opened the door up, and walked in as quietly as possible, watching as he punched the sandbag with all his might. He managed to knock it right into the ground, the bag splitting, and the sand laying across the floor. He grabbed another bag, putting it on the hook, and started to beat it up.

"You haven't been sleeping." He looked up, surprised for a second. He smiled at me, turning back to the bag and shaking his head. I sighed. "I know you've been asleep for a long time, soldier, but you need to sleep. It's human nature." He didn't reply. Just kept beating the bag. "You should be out celebrating, then. Seeing the world. I told you, Cap, any time you want to. I'll be right there." He looked up at me finally, stepping away from the bag as I approached. He started to unwrap the bandages around his hands, standing in front of a bench where his bag was. He frowned, though, when he got a good look at me. I wasn't dressed in what he usually saw me in. I wasn't wearing my SHIELD uniform.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." I smiled sadly, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know we've made some mistakes on the way. Some of them are very recent, and made by me." He frowned even further at me, and I pulled my hand away, running the other through my hair.

"Are you here on business, Miss Stark?" I nodded, opening up my bag and grabbing the file I'd put in there. We'd gone back a step. I was so close-and then I went and said that. Idiot.

"Yeah, I am."

"Trying to get me back into the world?"

"I'm trying to save it." I held out the file. He took a seat, accepting the folder, and opening it up. The first thing he saw was the Cube I'd been the fault of losing. He frowned.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." He stated simply.

"My grandfather found that in the ocean when he was searching for you. He thought what I think. The Tesseract could be the key to an unlimited source of sustainable energy, and that's something the world sorely needs." He closed the folder back up, handing it to me and looking me in the eyes.

"Weren't you supposed to be-" I cut him off, shoving the folder in my bag.

"Yes, yes, I was supposed to be watching it. But you called asking about that book, and the Cube decided to throw a tantrum. The Cube was a portal, Steve. The other end of the portal was being controlled by some guy with a head full of monkeys, and he took it, and now it's gone and I'm working on finding it."

"What about your father? Can't he-"

"No." I turned around, walking away after replying. That was one of our rules-we don't talk about him.

"Ellie, wait." I stopped in the doorway. He stood back up, picking up a punching bag and his own bag, heading to the door with me. "What do I need to know?"

"There's a lot I'm going to have to bring you up to speed on, so I left the information in your apartment. It'll be waiting for you when you get home-if you're in, that is." He smiled at me.

"If you're the one who's running this show." I hesitated, but smiled right back.

"You know it, soldier boy." I paused. "But I have to warn you-the world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"I doubt anything would surprise me at this point." I laughed. He raised a brow.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." I stopped him as we reached the exit of the floor. "Steve, is there anything else-anything at all-that I should know about the Cube?" He paused. And I looked him dead in his azure eyes.

"Howard should've left it in the ocean."

* * *

I bit my lip, staring up at the building.

"Coulson, can't you-"

"No." I bit my lip even further, looking around, catching sight of the receptionist.

"But what about-"

"No." I groaned, stomping my foot.

"Fucking aye, Phil-!"

"No." I ran a hand through my hair, and gritted my teeth, but barged right into the building. "There you go."

"Fuck off." I muttered, flipping off the receptionist, who stood there dumb-struck. "You owe me, Coulson, you owe me big."

"Actually, Ellie-I believe you owe me this time." I rolled my eyes. He began to call my father, as I headed to the elevator, waiting for it as I pressed the button.

My stomach twisted in knots. I kept playing with the strap of my bag. I swear, I was going to start hyperventilating if the elevator didn't get down here fast enough. I took a couple of deep breaths, bouncing on the balls of my feet. The elevator was down. I was walking into it. I pressed the button for the top floor. And up, up, up it went.

I was going to see him. I was...going to see my dad. And Pepper. In person, after more than a year. I thought I was going to be sick.

The doors opened. Dad and Pepper looked up. I looked between their faces, and slowly stepped out of the elevator. My stomach was knotting up again, and they were just staring at me. Pepper's mouth was wide open, her jaw was dropped. Dad clenched his jaw, his teeth. He just stared right back at me. I cleared my throat, and Dad hung up on Coulson, who spoke to me then.

"Say something to them. To Pepper, at least." I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat. I balled my hands into fists, as I met Dad's gaze. I darted my eyes to Pepper. She had tears in her own eyes. I opened my mouth, but she stood up, rushing over to me and hugging me. I was shocked, for a moment. But then I wrapped my arms around her middle, she stroked my hair, I buried my face in her shoulder, and I let the tears fall. She was shushing me, and holding me, treating me like I was her little girl. I missed that more than anything.

"I'm sorry I left like that, Pepper. It'll never happen again, I promise." I pulled away, and she smiled at me, wiping the tears from my face.

"I missed you too, sweetie." I laughed, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Pep. I'm home." She nodded, forcing back tears. I sighed, and looked over her shoulder. She did as well, and we both looked at Dad. He'd gotten up. He wasn't too far away now. It was the closest I'd been to not being angry with him, in almost a year. For a split second, I wasn't angry. I forgave him. But then it all came back, and I was angry again, and my hands were fists, and I was about ready to break his jaw for real this time. Pepper backed off, but kept glancing between us. Dad didn't look mad. He looked...scared.

Tony Stark...scared? Of his own _daughter? _Huh. How about that.

He should be.

"Hi, bug." I glared. Bounced on the balls of my feet again, considering. And then I punched him, straight up. He landed on his ass, but stopped Pepper, when she went to yell at me. "No. No, Pepper, it's alright. She needs to let this out." He looked back up at me, and got back on his feet. He nodded at me. "Go ahead, honey." I shook my head, as the tears filled my eyes again. I sucked in a shaky breath through my teeth, blinking the salt water away.

"You knew." I glared at him, shaking my head when he tried to move forward. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands. "Take one more step, and I swear, you're jaw is going to be broken."

"Ellie, hear me out. Please."

"I'll listen, but I make no promises about forgiving you as soon as you explain everything. And by everything, I _mean_ everything." Dad sighed, but nodded. I crossed my arms, waiting on him now. He took a seat on the top of the back of the couch, looking me in the eyes.

"Elena called me that day. She was never that serious on the phone, she never acted that serious with me. We'd been friends since we were kids, I knew something was up. Especially since she hadn't spoken to me since-" He paused, and looked down. "Since...uh..."

"I was conceived. The night I was conceived, now get on with it old man." He nodded.

"Right. Yeah. So I went to the library where she told me to meet her. I didn't see you, not for a while. Not until I saw you get some help from that professor." He paused again. He looked back up at me. "Elena was terrified. She wouldn't tell me what was going on, because she didn't know. She just knew that she was a target. And that they were going to kill her, whoever 'they' was. She wanted me to know about you, before she didn't have the chance to tell me. She told me that she didn't get me involved before because she just wanted you to be a normal kid for as long as possible." I nodded. I already knew that. "But she knew that you were going to need someone. And she thought of me, because no one knew how to deal with a genius better than me." He stopped talking, and shrugged. "That's all I know."

That was it. He knew nothing else. All that fighting, all that searching, all for _nothing_. I bit my lip as it started to quiver, the anger forcing the tears from my eyes. I pulled the file from my bag, and turned to the fireplace. I was tempted. I really was. I'd already made copies. What was the point of holding onto this anymore?

"Ellie, what is that." I flipped open to the first page, staring at her forever stoic face. I didn't reply. I just ripped out the last picture of her I had, and threw everything else into the fire. I watched as it burned, and then took the picture, ripping it to shreds. "Ellie, stop. Elizibeth!"

_"NOTHING!" _I turned around quick, letting the paper fall from my hands. "SHE LEFT ME WITH _NOTHING! _NO CLUE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, NO CLUE ABOUT WHAT SHE DID TO DESERVE THAT, SHE LEFT ME WITH _NOTHING!" _His eyes grew pitying. He grabbed me by the shoulders, but I shook him off, shaking my head and pointing an accusing finger at him. "You even let her do that. You, and Grams, and Gramps, and Phil, and Fury, you all let her just leave me with _nothing._" Dad sighed. I turned my back on him, crossing my arms over my chest, staring at the flames licking up the records of my mother's life. The only records of her life, to be exact.

"I wish I knew what to do, bug, but I don't. I'm sorry." A tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away, rubbing my eyes. He set a hand on my head, stroking my hair, and then let his hand land on my shoulder. "Ellie, talk to me." I shrugged.

"There's nothing left to say." I hesitated. I bit my lip further. I turned. And there he was, hugging me just as tightly as I hugged him, fighting the tears in my eyes with all my might. I buried my face in his shoulder, and crumpled, becoming a sobbing, tear-covered wreck. I felt like I was eight years old all over again, begging him not to be mad at me for messing with his tools.

"I'm sorry. Dad, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you for all of that." He shushed me, and I let out a sob. "I forgive you. I forgive you, Dad." He held me tighter, letting out a breath he'd been holding, and kissed my temple.

"I missed you El."

"I missed you too."

"So you forgive me, huh?" I nodded, and sniffed.

"Yeah. I forgave you a long time ago, I just...didn't know how to say it." I pulled away, and Dad cradled my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks. He smiled.

"The apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" I shook my head. Dad cackled. I couldn't help but smile brightly, missing that laugh more than anything. He hugged me again. He paused. "You're scared, bug."

"I'm terrified." I held on tighter, looking up to meet Pepper's eyes. She smiled at me.

I'd never been as relieved to be home as I was in that moment. And I didn't know how I'd gone a year without them.

I waited until Dad had his glass of champagne, and that I was there maybe two hours before I brought up the reason why I finally came home. I took the tablet out of my bag, and handed it to Dad, biting my lip nervously when he saw the signia.

"SHIELD? Ellie, what is this?" I sighed, sitting back, looking betwen Dad's and Pepper's frowning faces. But my eyes landed on Dad's, and we fell right back into place.

"It's about the Avengers Initiative. Apparently, personality profiles don't matter anymore. They want the both of us." Dad frowned. I shrugged, and stood up. "I have to go." I grabbed my bag, and turned to them both. Dad had a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to leave, honestly, but I have to. You're not the only one who got that stupid request." Pepper stood up as well, and Dad frowned even further.

"And so do I. I'm taking the jet to DC tonight. You, mister, have homework, and lots of it." She turned to me. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, but I can drop you off." Dad stood up, and I hugged him tightly. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Drive safe, all that junk." I rolled my eyes again, shooting him a look. He grinned at me, holding out my old phone. "I'm guessing you want this back." I nodded, taking it from him, using it to hack into the other phones I had and took all the information from them and put it into that one. I didn't even have to be within range of them, I just had to know the numbers. "Well that was quick." I shared a smirk with Dad, and stuffed the phone in my pocket, pointing at the tablet.

"Get to work." He saluted. I scrunched my nose and sneered. "Ugh, no saluting, I _hate _the saluting." He smirked. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. I haven't done that much eye-rolling in a year. "And that's exactly why you did it."

"It's good to have you back, Ellie." I smiled.

"It's great to be back, Daddy-O." I paused, as I went to go over to the elevator. I turned back to him, with furrowed brows. "Do you forgive me for what I did?" His composure broke as I said that. He lost the happiness in his eyes, the laughter on his face washed away. And I saw what I'd done, to the full extent.

He was hurt. He was so _hurt_, and it was all because of me. The only thing that helped was Pepper. She didn't fill the void I'd left behind, but she helped him through it. If it wasn't for Pepper, he would probably be screaming at me as soon as I walked through the door. He was angry. He was upset. Hell, he probably hated seeing me until I apologized, and told him that it was wrong of me to say those things to him, and lie to him. He probably couldn't even forgive me if he tried.

But he did. He smiled at me in reassurance. He nodded, and hugged me again, making me feel even worse because he was doing that.

"Yeah. Of course I do, Ellie." I shook my head.

"How can you? After I said those awful things, and...I blamed you for everything. I lied to you constantly, Dad, how can you even _look _at me right now?"

"Because you're the Ellie to my Tony, and nothing can tear us down. We're Starks'. We're the best father-daughter team to ever walk this planet. Right?" I laughed, nodding.

"Yeah." I let go of him, and smacked his shoulder. "You pulled a chick-flick moment! And you say _I'm _too girly." His smile dropped. He rolled his eyes, pointing at the elevator. "Oh don't worry, I'm getting the fuck out of here before you start crying or something." I said that as I turned and walked away, waving to him over my head.

"Don't leave angry, bug, just _leave." _I laughed again.

"Bye Mr. Estrogen."

"And farewell to you, bitch." I flipped him off, and called him a jerk as the elevator doors closed. Pepper sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you two bickering and swearing at each other." I grinned with her.

"So did I, Peps." She grabbed me by the shoulder, hugging me to her side. I squeezed her back. "So did I."


End file.
